1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical switches and more particularly to a wall mounted light switch phase control with a movable flat plate decorative cover.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches the use of electric wall mounted controls but fails to teach a control that does not require a protruding control mechanism and that provides a planar outwardly unbroken surface that is easily cleaned by simple wiping. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The manufacturing and assembly methods used in prior art lamp dimmers has remained relatively static since the introduction of the first phase controlled electronic dimming device. Two distinct methods of circuit construction have been dominant through out the production history. The first method constituted a circuit structure of packaged electronic component terminals interconnected by a flexible conductor and hand soldered for a permanent physical and electrical configuration. An example of this structure is an early patent to Slater, U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,618. This patent also describes the general operation of the phase control dimmer. A later patent to Tiemann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,007 describes a different component circuit arrangement than that used by Slater, but configured into the same electrical and physical arrangement by manual soldering as that used by Slater. Later patents, Mackiewicz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,944; Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,711; Cunningham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,013, all employ the same circuitry interconnect method as that of Slater and Tiemann. These electronic circuits were then attached to housings by the use of metal fasteners such as screws, rivets, and eyelets, and the housings then assembled into a final configuration by use of the same type of fastening devices. The second method of circuit construction is best described by the utilization of packaged components with their electrical terminals inserted into a plurality of through holes contained on a printed circuit board so that all conductive portions of the components could be interconnected by a single soldering operation. King, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,019, and Stefani, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,820 best show this method. These circuit assemblies and housing members of these patented devices were then made into a final configuration by the use of mechanical fasteners such as screws, eyelets, rivets and drive pins. The cost of the packaged electronic components have remained quite stable throughout production history, with the cost of assembly labor appreciating with changes in the minimum wage scale and inflationary pressures. This factor has prompted some domestic manufacturers to relocate their assembly process to lower cost labor areas.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A variable power wall mounted dimmer switch is provided having a low profile flat and movable cover plate with angular sides which serves as both the on-off control and the illumination control. The flat surface area of the cover plate is smooth and unbroken, having no circular or rectangular holes and no external fasteners. The circuitry construction uses a unique one piece circuit board having multiple elevations, employing Surface Mount Technology processing disciplines of Polymer Thick Film and Chip on Board which are referred to in this disclosure as, SMT, PTF and COB, and assembled into a final configuration that utilize inter-engaging mating parts for a more rapid assembly method than that used in prior art wall dimmers. The present invention provides an overall improvement in the size, cost, and esthetics over that associated with prior art wall dimmer devices.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of presenting a planar unbroken surface to the user.
A further objective is to provide such an invention as a wall mounted dimmer switch for lighting.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of simple and inexpensive construction by plastic molding processes and deposition of surface placed layers.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.